laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Yurick
A mage who uses fire to fight his adversaries. Yurick may be the youngest of the mercenaries, but his prowess marks him out as one of the most powerful. Yurick is a man of few words and seemingly even less emotion. He works as a mercenary purely as a method of survival. '''His father disappeared under dubious circumstances when he was young, and his mother passed away shortly after. Fate has left Yurick without any family in the world. '- Instruction Manual'' Yurick (ユーリス''Yūrisu; ''Yuris in the Japanese version) is the youngest of the mercenaries. He has great capabilities in battle where he makes use of his flame magic. He is the tritagonist and tertiary protagonist of the game as he plays a larger role than the rest of the mercenaries after Zael & Calista, especially after Dagran's corruption. Appearance Yurick has shoulder-length silver hair, which is partially braided and tied back. A thin black ornament in his hair hangs down by his right ear. His left eye is blue, and his right eye is replaced with a stone which gives him stronger fire magic. He normally keeps this stone covered with an eyepatch. His concept art depicts him in the Brave Armor and Brave Greaves. Over a bare chest he wears a blue jacket line with black and white and a black belt. He wears a tattered brown waist cape with blue and brown fabrics, and brown waist pouches over it. His trousers are a darker brown. He also has blue socks and brown cowboy boots. Hanging over his jacket is a circular silver ornament with blue jewels. Yurick is only wearing armor on his right arm, the armor being silver. Background His father was the captain of a sea crew and commandeered a large ship, protecting the island they lived on. He and his mother usually stayed home while his father was traveling. When Yurick's father left during a pirate attack and didn't return, rumors started, saying that Yurick's father had run away as a coward and that he had known that the village was going to be attacked. Yurick did not want to believe the rumors, but always had his doubts. No longer able to stay in the village, he and his mother left, but his mother died on the journey. Yurick decided to study the arcane arts after the incident, but, despite his best efforts, he was unable to master magic. He decided to replace his right eye with a magic stone which gave him greater power, though he feels like he might lose control of this power if he reveals the stone in battle, so he wears an eyepatch to conceal it. The stone made his fire magic second to none. He joined Dagran's mercenary group, aiding them in battle with his fire magic. Personality In the beginning, Yurick does not talk much, and when he does it is usually a sarcastic remark. He treats mercenary work as a means of survival. He appears to be very aloof and does not attempt to get to know his peers better or to socialize, saying his services "don't extend to socializing in the pub." His antisocial behavior concerns Zael, as he considers Yurick a friend. In battle he is very engaged and proficient in magic. After certain events during the game, Yurick puts his past behind him and slowly begins to open up to everyone. He is more supportive, and shows a soft-hearted and caring side of him he initially hid. He is also good at giving advice, especially to Zael. He is afraid to reveal the stone in his eye because of the risk the power carries, but at the end of the game, Yurick discovers that the magic stone was trying to release what was really hiding behind Yurick: an ultimate power that surpasses almost anyone's magic. This power is used against Dagran during the final battle, when the spirit attack Big Bang is used. As evidenced in the Haunted Mansion, Yurick is easily frightened by ghosts, to the point that he even wet himself, although he claimed it was sweat. Skills *Flare: Flame magic. Combined with Zael's Gale gives you Guard Break, which lets you ignore enemies' defenses and breaking their guard. *Prominence: Superior flame magic. Combined with Gale, also gives you Guard Break, but lowers enemies' defenses greatly. Upgraded version of Flare (replaces it in Command Mode.) *Reverse: Inversion magic. Converts enemy heal circles into damage circles and converts enemy damage circles into heal circles. *Meteor (Spirit Attack): High Grade level flame magic. Deals great damage to enemies and deals Guard Break. *Big Bang (Spirit Attack): Ultimate flame magic: Only available in the final Chapter 40 boss. Deals insane damage, gives Guard Break and Destroys Forcefields. Yurik has the highest Magic, the third highest Magic Defense, and the third highest Agility (alongside Mirania & Calista) stat in the game. Though he has the 2nd lowest Attack, and the lowest Defense in the game. Trivia *During an easter egg conversation Zael can overhear between the male mercenaries, it is revealed that Yurick's manhood "is a big as a Muruk". *The source of Yurick's power comes from a magic stone placed in his eye. It bears similar markings to those on Mirania's forehead. **To see this stone upclose Zael has to talk to Yurick just after completing chapter 22 , otherwise you will only see it in the final boss battle. **The magic stone may possibly be a Gurak Sun Stone, implied by Yurick's conversation with General Asthar at the Gurak base and his comment on the stone Horace uses to melt the ice in the underground tunnel. *Since his visit, the children in the Library have been left with a strong impression on the mage, who in turn have reminded him of his childhood in magic. **At the end of the game, it appears that Yurick decided to live at the castle to teach the children magic. *Yurick is well studied as he knows many facts in the game, including knowledge of the Gurak & Human relationships which even General Asthar didn't know. *In the Terra Battle event, Yurick had revisited his village to clear his father's name and made himself a ship using parts from his father's. *He claims to hate swimming. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Main Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Heroes